


starry sky

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Hinata Hajime, CGRE Regressor Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Who knows what time it is, when you’ve been awake for a while, distracted by fake stars plastered to your ceiling.> CGRE(Caregiver/Age Regressor)/AGERE (Age Regression) =/= DDLG/BDSM/Age Play. Do not compare CGRE/AGERE to any k!nk communities! Thank you!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is so soft I ,, what do you want of me? Just take it! Take the fluff.

Komaeda, for one, has no clue what time it is. 

But what he does know, is that he’s regressed. He can tell because he feels small and floaty, and can’t keep a smile from warming his face as he stares at the ceiling above him. 

Said ceiling is covered in those plastic glow-in-the-dark stars, but he loves those. He loves them so much. It makes him feel warm and happy, especially when he’s regressed, as he is now. 

A soft snort sounds in his ear, and he giggles quietly, looking over and managing to make out, just barely, the shape of Hajime’s silhouette. His hair is fluffy and standing up all over the place, but Komaeda is sure that not only will it not wake up his boyfriend, but that his hair will get worse if he were to run a hand through it. 

Instead, Komaeda shifts, snuggling closer into Hajime’s chest, nuzzling against him before turning to gaze up at the ceiling again, softly counting the stars one by one, frowning when he’s unsure if he counted that star already, and then restarting, smile returning to his face. 

A low grumble sounds in his ear, and Komaeda pauses, looking over with just his eyes, unsure if Hajime had woken up, though he got his answer as Hajime’s arms pulled him closer, and a groggy kiss was pressed into his temple. 

“Hey, Ko, what’re you doin’ up?” Hajime mumbles sleepily, and Komaeda melts in his arms, shifting to cuddle into him. 

“Dunno.” Komaeda whispers back, regression-soft voice louder than it felt in the darkness. 

“Hm.” Hajime hums vaguely, and nuzzles into Komaeda’s soft hair, sighing into the fluff and giving the albino a gentle squeeze. 

Komaeda giggles quietly, and feels Hajime’s mouth curve to smile against his temple. 

“So awake.” Hajime chides gently, resting his head on Komaeda’s. 

“Been ups for a while.” Komaeda replies sheepishly, and Hajime’s smile drops off of his face. In Komaeda’s terms, “a while” can mean anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. 

“You could’ve woken me up, little cloud.” Hajime whispers, knowing that with how awake his partner is, it’ll take a lot to get him to fall back asleep. “We can go make you angel milk if you want,”

Komaeda paused, and then nodded shyly. 

“Sure thing, Koko,” Hajime cooed, and sat up, rubbing his eyes and smiling, eyes adjusting quickly to let him spot Komaeda, brushing the other’s hair back from his face. “You stay here and cuddle your stuffies okay? Dada will be back soon.”

Komaeda nods, and fumbles for a moment before grabbing the plushie sat by their pillows, hugging it to his chest as Hajime carefully leaves the bed. And true to his word, Hajime returns quickly, though Komaeda wouldn’t notice the lost time as he, once again, tried to count the stars stuck to the room’s ceiling. 

Holding Komaeda in his arms once he settles back into bed, Hajime holds the bottle first, then lets Komaeda take over, humming a soft tune for Komaeda to listen to as he grows sleepier and sleepier as he works through the bottle of milk. 

“Mm.. n’ more.” Komaeda whines softly at some point, and Hajime takes the bottle gently, laying Komaeda down and leaning over him to set the bottle on his bedside table, before settling down, too, and gathering Komaeda against his chest once more. 

And, for the umpenth time that night, as he falls asleep listening to his dada hum a sweet tune, Komaeda tries to count the stars stuck to the ceiling, smiling, as for a moment, he’s lost to a bit of a daydream where they’re cuddling under a starry sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for this ship aa ,, I hope it’s okay? Like. I really hope it’s okay because they’re a bit comfort ship for me and shdfshfdsh aAA
> 
> Anyway if u wanna gimme prompts or talk about any like ,, prompts or concepts or ask about future works don’t b shy to either comment or send me a message on tumblr (running-mazes)!!
> 
> Commenting moderation is on to prevent hate or negative comments!!


End file.
